combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Rifle
The Sniper Rifle is a unique Primary Weapon branch. Overview While most primary weapons aim to take down several targets at once, the sniper rifle focuses on a single target at a time. Therefore, the first (and only shot) is expected to take down an enemy. In order to fulfill this end, most sniper rifles are powerful and perform well over long distances. A loud firing noise, tracer bullets, and a slow firing and reload rate often compensate for a rifle's power. If an enemy is not taken down quickly, a sniper's position may either be compromised by noise, or the tracer that was fired. As its slow fire/reload rate is not suited for close-quarters combat, it may leave the sniper vulnerable and unable to defend themselves, while their target gets away. Furthermore, Sniper rifles do not have a set of crosshairs (without using the scope). Instead players must solely rely on the scope, or their innate sense of direction. Fire Modes Sniper Rifles currently come in four firearm actions: Semi-Auto, Bolt Action, Automatic, and Lever-Action. Automatic sniper rifles are few in number and are have overall stats similar to the semi-autos. One of the few noticeable differences between them is that by holding down the trigger, it enables the rifle to fire at a constant, repeating rate. Although they have the slowest fire rate of all automatic weapons, they are incredibly reliable in a close quarters battle scene as opposed to their semi-auto and bolt action cousins. There are many rumors going on that the fully automatic snipers do not exist, despite the fact that Combat Arms has clearly listed a few, such as the M39 EMR , as fully automatic sniper rifles. Semi-Auto rifles are extremely reliable variants of sniper rifles. They are easy to use, and have good overall stats. Semi-auto rifles has the ability to fire several shots without having to reload. They are quick and reasonably accurate; but they lack in damage (with the exception of the M99-II and WA2000 ). Compared to other variants of sniper rifles; semi-auto rifles often take 2-3 shots to kill someone outside of the head and sometimes back (again, with the exception of the M99-II and WA2000 ). Notable Semi-Auto rifles include: Dragunov SVD , PSG-1 , and MSG-90 . Bolt-Action '''rifles are equally useful. After every shot, the player automatically zooms out and pulls the bolt to load in another bullet into the chamber from the magazine. After the 9-09-09 Patch Nexon incorporated a code into the engine which automatically rechambers the gun without zooming out if an enemy player is in the field of view of the scope. These bolt-action rifles are slow, but the majority of them are far more accurate and powerful then their semi-auto cousins, but what they lack in speed they make up in power. Bolt-action rifles are by far the most powerful weapons in the game (notable exceptions are M24 series and SPR although these rifles boast perfect accuracy). Additionally, Bolt-Action rifles are the most numerous type of sniper rifle in the game as far as variants go, and the most used- it's hard to go a all-weapons match without seeing at least one L96A1 or TPG-1 in operation. Notable and controversial bolt-action rifles include: DSR-1 Tactical , TPG-1 series, M24 , and the Accuracy International family of sniper rifles. '''Lever-Action: There is currently only one lever-action sniper rifle, the M1866 . Lever action is a mix between Bolt-action and Semi-Auto, with it zooming out to rechamber another bullet, but at very fast speeds. Use Sniper rifles are almost exclusively used with the scope zoomed; however, a style of shooting known as no-scoping (firing without using the scope) is sometimes used in close-quarters combat. The disadvantage to no-scoping is that it is incredibly inaccurate and is completely useless at range. Some players have learned to bridge these difficulties and have learned to zoom in and kill very quickly (quick scoping). Another method to overcome this issue is to align a small 'sight' on your monitor such as an extremely small square of tape. This is aligned while aiming down the scope and placed in the center of the crosshairs so the gun can be fired without aiming down the scope. However, the marker must be very small (as to not cover objects or make it hard to aim while looking down the scope) and well positioned. Sniper rifles still suffer from a large bullet spread when fired without sights so this method is often still inaccurate. Collateral Collateral (also known as a piercing shot) is the term used to describe the occurrence of killing two or more people, with one sniper bullet. This primarily occurs with One Hit Kill Sniper Rifles, however, may occur with high damage Two Hit Kill Sniper Rifles as well. A good example of this is the SR25, where a video was once posted on it's page showing a person getting a collateral headshot on Snow Valley. List of Sniper Rifles Note: Click on the icon (found on the top right of the table) to expand the table. See more *Category:Sniper Rifles *List of Weapons in Combat Arms Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary